The perfect start to finish the line
by Kahli Hime
Summary: Sasuke se desculpa com facilidade hoje em dia. Mas isso não quer dizer que todo mundo irá aceitar suas desculpas. .:. Tradução / Time 7 / Pos canon / COMPLETA .:.


**Tradução** **Autorizada da** one-shot Sasusaku, de Ohwahtsherface

 _ **Classificação etária** : k+  
_

 _ **Universo:** Ninja_

 _ **Gênero:** General_

 _ **Disclamer** : O Naruto não é de __ninguém_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ Sasuke se desculpa com facilidade hoje em dia. Mas isso não quer dizer que todo mundo irá aceita suas desculpas.

 _ **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

 _ **Tradutora:** K Hime_

 _ **Notas da Tradutora:** Essa aqui era outra one-shot da Pauline que eu traduzi - há milhares de anos - mas não havia publicado. *Shame on me*_

* * *

 **The perfect start to finish the line  
**

by ohwhatsherface

Tradução por K hime

Revisão geral por Erika

* * *

Naruto fala por horas a fio, mas Sasuke não o detém. Lembre-se de seu irmão, pensa consigo mesmo. Lembre-se dos Hokages. Lembre-se de sua vontade. Desta forma, ele se instala na tenda médica, ferido e exausto, enquanto um Naruto igualmente fatigado conta-lhe tudo sobre a sua vida. Ele menciona suas viagens com Jiraiya, as novas técnicas que aprendeu, o que descobriu sobre a Kyuubi e muito mais.

Sasuke apenas balança a cabeça. E faz pequenos ruídos monossilábicas em reconhecimento, e, ocasionalmente, oferece uma frase curta, de dez palavras ou menos, para aquiescer Naruto, mas na maioria das vezes, ele se senta em silêncio, deleitando-se com o calor em seu coração e a leveza em seu peito. Faz muito tempo desde que Sasuke se sente assim tão relaxado.

"E Sakura-chan está totalmente diferente agora também!" Naruto continua. "Agora ela é uma-" Ele olha em volta da tenda, praticamente vazia agora que a guerra havia acabado e todo mundo está ansioso para voltar para casa. Apenas algumas pessoas ainda descansam no local e alguns médicos de plantão, exceto Sakura. O loiro dá de ombros e sorri para Sasuke. "Bem, Sakura-chan é uma kunoichi médica agora!"

"Eu sei." Fora ela quem curara Karin.

"Ela gosta de trabalhar em campo e tal, mas também me disse que acha muito mais divertido pesquisar no laboratório. Ela é tão nerd." E ri da própria piada. "Ela diz que trabalhar com venenos é o seu hobby favorito."

"Eu sei."Havia veneno naquela kunai.

Finalmente, Naruto faz uma pausa, provavelmente surpreso com a falta de silêncio da parte de Sasuke. O Uchiha olha para cima e encontra o loiro lhe fitando fixamente para si, com cautela, apreensivo, como se tivesse medo de como deveria proceder em seguida. Sasuke quase bufa. Quando foi que Naruto agiu de forma polida?

"Estou feliz que você esteja de volta," finalmente disse. Não daquela forma alta de sempre, mas em um murmúrio. As palavras saem de um jeito domesticado, tranquilo e inseguro. Naruto sorri quase timidamente. "Estou feliz que você ..."

Sasuke acena com a cabeça uma vez. "Eu sei."

E a resposta coloca um sorriso largo no rosto de Naruto. "Senti sua falta."

E apesar de dos pesares, Sasuke sorri de canto. "Eu sei."

Mas o momento é interrompida quando a aba da entrada da tenda médica é posta de lado, trazendo um raio de luz do exterior, assim como uma Sakura junto. Naruto se ilumina imediatamente quando a vê se aproximaa, mas a facilidade de lidar que Sasuke sentia lentamente começa a diminuir a cada passo feminino aproximando-se.

Deus, ele tentou _matá-la._ _Matar a_ _Sakura._

Sasuke engole seco, levemente enojado consigo mesmo.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grita. E tenta se levantar para cumprimentá-la, mas suas costelas quebradas e entorse no tornozelo o mantém no lugar. "Onde esteve?" lamenta.

Sakura dá de ombros. "Eu tenho outros pacientes para ver, Naruto", explica. E se aproxima do loiro e afoga a faladeira de Naruto de uma forma que Sasuke só podia esperar que algum dia pudesse dominar, pressionando suavemente os curativos de Naruto e verificando-lhe as feridas. Quando ela acaba com Naruto, se vira para Sasuke e dá alguns passos em direção a sua cama, lentamente. Finalmente ao lado dele, Sasuke a fita, nenhuma expressão no rosto.

"Eu-eu preciso verificar os seus ferimentos."

Ele a vê estremecer depois de falar, provavelmente insatisfeita com sua breve gagueira, então Sasuke usa palavras porque com a forma em que seus olhos estão fechados com força neste momento, ela provavelmente não iria notá-lo acenar. "Claro", diz o mais suavemente possível, removendo o cobertor que tinha envolto de toda sua metade inferior. Ele se senta com dificuldade e a fita curioso enquanto a vê checar-lhe as feridas, sem chegar a tocá-lo. Ele quase bufa ao comportamento estranho dela – mas finalmente um pouco de senso lhe veem à mente e ele percebe a dolorosa verdade: ela tem medo dele.

Ela age de forma rápida e mecanicamente até que, finalmente, pode se afastar e enviar-lhe um sorriso falso. "Você está se curando bem", diz, olhando para o lado. E balança a cabeça. "Vai estar pronto para viajar em mais alguns dias ..."

Ele a deixa tensa.

"Sakura". Ele a vê tensionar-se ao simplesmente _dizer seu nome_ e algo lhe aperta o peito.

"Sim?"

"Sinto muito."

O pedido de desculpas é dito facilmente. Parece que fazer as pazes tem sido um passatempo comum para ele ultimamente - Naruto, Karin, e até mesmo Orochimaru - então ele não tem muita dificuldade em dizer "sinto muito" para a garota que quase matou e que, na verdade, realmente já fora apaixonada por si. A garota que não pode sequer olhar em seus olhos agora.

Dizer as palavras faz sentir-se levemente triunfante, como se tivesse superado sue último obstáculo e finalmente passado por ele. Ele balança a cabeça, satisfeito, esperando um manso "Está tudo bem" ou um abraço ou algo igualmente _Sakura de ser,_ mas então... ele se vê surpreso quando ela dá mais um passo para trás, acena com a cabeça uma vez, e suas feições endurecem.

"Eu sei", diz friamente.

E ela sai da tenda médica, ombros tensos e em um ritmo rápido, enquanto Sasuke a fita se afastar sentindo algo torcer dentro de seu estômago.

 **fin.**

* * *

 _Oh boy!_

 _Isso aqui é MUITO tenso._

 _Ai ai_

 _E aí, estão curtindo essas ones que a tia hime anda trazendo?_

 _Meninas, essa aqui é uma daquelas fics do baú. (já era pra estar online há anos...ai ai)_

 _Bom amores, deixem um **commen** t aí pra fic ;D_

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Hime._

* * *

 _Ps: Essa aqui, em específico, não lembro ter sido betada pela erika... humm. caso não, então é provável que passem uns erros aí. Qq coisa, me avisem, blz? ;D  
_


End file.
